My Life As An Eighth Grader!
by bluerainmonoshi
Summary: Kagome is madly in love with of course who else Inuyasha. Inuyasha already has a date Kikyo.But sparks fly when Inuyasha's Parents decide that he has move...now kagome has will do whatever i take to keep him by herside


Inuyasha the half demon is siting out side with his best friend miroku  
on the bench ,at lunch."Miroku we need money and bad!" inuyasha says  
Miroku sighed and l says" well...What about Kikyo she could lend you some money."  
Inuyasha looks a miroku and scuffs"KIKYO!Ha! she would be the last person who would give money!  
Shes the reason why i'm so damn broke!"  
suddenly kikyo walks up inuyasha and wrapes her arms around  
inuyasha, stroking his muscular chest."hey baby."Kikyo says.  
inuyasha rolls his eyes and answers," Hi," in a an annoyed voice  
kikyo walk in front of him and sits on his lap" whats wrong snuckums  
Inuyasha lies and answers, "Oh nothing i was just thing'n"  
Oh okay, Kikyo says in a relieved voice," so are we still on for the dance next week  
i know your gonna get me something nice." Inuyasha looks miroku and and than back at  
kikyo," yea you know it! Good, Kikyo walks off joining her friends Kanna ,and kagura  
" nice going inuyasha!" Miroku says as he slaps inuyasha across  
the back. " yea thanks, you have always been the for me!" In a sarcastic  
voice. Inuyasha thinks in his head' what have i gottin myself into now?"  
Kagome (thats me) is staring blindly at inuyasha.Sango my best friend waves her hand in front of  
my face saying"Earth to Kagome!" I jump" huh?" "Man you really like him dont you?"said asks  
me."Shhhhh!"i quickly put my hands over her mouth."shut up!"  
Well when are you gonna ask him out?" Sango says eagerly.  
I looked down " im not, cause Kikyo is his girlfriend,remember?"  
" i don't know what he sees in her she stuck up, mean, and only wants him for his money!" Sango explains  
"Not to metion a slut,a ho,and a whore"!i said.We both laughed our heads offs  
i walked over to put my tray up and suddenly kikyo put her foot out and i  
fell face first into the ground and i fell in the plate full of spagetti  
kikyo and her stuck up friend started to laugh and soon followed the whole eighth grade  
i whole class. i got up and ran out of the class and soon followed sango.  
Inuyasha slammed is fists down ont the bench and eveything was in dead silence inuyasha was the one of the fastest ,strongest  
and well respect guy in the school.Inuyasha give a deadly scare stare at kikyo and raced off after Kagome  
"I hate that bitch!" i yelled buried my face is my knees. in the janitor closet  
Sango gentaly pats me on the give and says for comforts," well to me  
you still look A WHOLE LOT BETTER than kikyo even with that in your hair.  
I gave Sango a little smiled and said " Really"? sango replied "yea"  
Suddenly Inuyasha bust into the room. An walked over to me. "  
umm i better leave"SAngo said exiting the previous premios."Are you okay?"He asked pullin a string of spagetti out  
of my hair."im fine"i said turning my head the other direction. "Im sorry about Kikyo sometimes she can be sucha bitch  
"sometimes!"i yelled in my head but in the outside i just nodded."I'll just get you a pass so you get go home  
and take a shower okay."he said in his ultra sexy voice."k" "see ya ...um whats your name agian" he asked" Kagome..Kagome  
Hikiroshi."well nice to meet you Kagome. he said and then left. I smiled and thought to myself."he's so sweet!"  
I walked out of the bathroom and there sango was giving the biggest smile ever."Sooo" I looked at her and said"Sooo what!"  
"What did he say already!"Sango asked eagerly."nothing big,sango calm your ass down!"I said walking away.  
"O come on already!'She said clingling to my arm."oookay! he just gonna give me a pass so can go home and take shower."i  
finally answered Suddnely Inuyasha came you with a towel and a change of clothes in his hand."here!"he said handing them over  
to.sorry i couldnt get you a pass to go home! So you'll have to take one here"


End file.
